What Everybody Thinks They Know
by Didget
Summary: What everybody else thinks they know about 7of9 & B'Elanna. Mild femslash, don't like, don't read! Rated K


Title; What Everybody Thinks They Know

Pairing; Seven of Nine & B'Elanna

Rating; K+

Disclaimer; I don't own duh!

**What Everybody Thinks They Know**

I stepped out of the alcove, my eye nodes adjusting instantly to the harsh light. The two ensigns in the corner jump up and scuttle out of the area as soon as they see me. I take no notice, apparently preoccupied with the metal casting on my left hand. Deciding everything is in order I leave, making a side trip to the cafeteria. I want to see her, drinking two or three cups of coffee, trying to hide the shadows in her eyes. It serves no logical purpose but my newly freed mind is less concerned with order and logic. Everybody thinks they know her, know for sure she's in a relationship with Tom Paris. They would never believe she really had another side. The side she shows me every night. She acts like she hates me so well, barely talking to me, only glaring when she has to look at me. At least that's what the crew sees. They don't know under the well-known Klingon rage is quiet, burning love. Everyone knows what to do when she loses her temper, no one would know how to handle her crying. That's what started the whole thing; she was screaming & yelling at me as usual. When it stopped everyone assumed she had stormed off, as I was not known for my angry displeases. No one bothered to check, so no one saw her fall to the ground, angry tears rolling down her face. No one saw me at my best, stroking her soft brown hair as she lay shaking on the ground. No one sees me leave her quarters or the way I struggle to walk normally to my alcove.

Deciding I wanted coffee, if only to be near her, I walked my robot pace to the machine. She takes a moment to look at me, her lips curving into a smile for a moment before frowning and muttering loudly about about pushy Borg's & their coffee addictions. I say thank you in my usual monotone voice and ask if I can join her. Because of the way she's now glaring at me, Tom & Harry quickly say they would love me to join them. Happy I sit with the three of them at the nearest table and listen to their causal small talk, joining in when I have something to say. This is the second easiest way to be with B'Elanna, no one but I know how forced some of the rude remarks directed at me are. If she can manage it, I will be called down to engineering under the pretence she needs my Borg expertise. Later in the day, I will suddenly need an engineer's help in the astrometic lab when everyone but her is busy with a task. No one would think to check on us, as I am a perfectionist and often demand her time. Most of the crew don't even know there's a walk in cupboard with no shelves, just soft walls painted white.

My comm badge beeped, excusing myself, I answered. Janeway asked me to go to the bridge when convenient, I replied I would be there soon and bade everyone goodbye before leaving. Conveniently B'Elanna was called to engineering and left a second after me. Knowing she would follow I headed for an empty lift and stepped inside. Looking up at the buttons I calmly waited for her to enter and the door to close. The door closed, seeming to take longer than usual. Turning to me with a wicked smile, B'Elanna asked the lift to freeze between floors…

Twenty minutes later I arrived at the bridge, not a hair on my head out of place. Calmly I got on with whatever the captain ordered and left. Soon I am in the astrometric lab efficiently doing any work I can. During this time I try not to think about B'Elanna and what she does to me. Using what is left of my Borg control I am sure not to think about how soft her skin is, or the way her eyes shone in the light of the elevator. I am defiantly not thinking about strolling down to engineering and asking if they need some help. Or running a surplus test were I know there's a flaw and requesting B'Elanna come up here and fix it. I will not! B'Elanna and her workforce are busy enough as it is, I will not add to her work load. Feeling my control lessening, I head to the bridge, whoevers on duty is sure to want assistance of some kind. Thankfully the day is almost over and I am requested in engineering. Happily I head down, after twenty minutes B'Elanna and I walk to a secluded Jeffries tube and make love. Together we walk to the mess hall and put on a show of how much we can't stand each other. At least that's what the crew thinks they see.


End file.
